


No Response

by kiloLeader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Arcades, Blood, Fun Dead, Gen, Near Death, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloLeader/pseuds/kiloLeader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord gets separated from his teammates during the zombie apocalypse and is unaware of how much danger they're in.</p>
<p>[Set during Fun Dead]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Response

Even in the chill February weather Tord was covered in sweat, his fringe damp and his face red. His gun might have slipped out of his hands if he weren't clutching it so tightly as he fought off the zombies. He had done nothing but sweat, literally and figuratively, ever since the plane crash. Not only did he worry about all the radiation he lost -- there's a good market for it, he needed the money -- but he also had to deal with the aftereffects. After a couple days of shooting them down with only the help of his fellow teammates Paul and Patryk they finally centered it to one amusement park. Hopefully this would be the last of them, then he could move on to his original plans.

Tord exhaled and wiped his brow after another hoard of zombies was taken down. He took a two-way radio out of his back pocket and pressed a button on the side.

"Paul, status report," he said, his tired voice still carrying authority. There was no response, so he repeated himself. Still nothing.

"What about you, Patryk?" Tord fumed when he only got static as a response. The thing might as well be worthless; he tossed it aside.

After a couple minutes of walking around Tord noticed a kid in the arcade carrying a gun identical to his own. His eyes widened with suspicion and a possible epiphany. Within seconds he was in the arcade room ignoring the kid completely and gaping at the corpse party. Paul and Patryk lied among the dead zombies, both bleeding and unconscious.

He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry. He... he didn't know what he wanted to do. He couldn't just stand around though. There was still a chance. He knelt down next to Paul, the closest one to him, and felt his head. He was still warm. Pulse? There. Breathing? Faintly. But he was alive, and that was something to celebrate. He checked Patryk as well, who, while alive, was still bleeding. They needed to get to the hospital but that was too risky. He couldn't afford to give out personal information. Looks like he had to take this into his own hands. There was a high probability of death, but it was better than leaving them. Nothing was more important than his team.


End file.
